You Old Git
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Severus hasn't celebrated his birthday in, well, forever, so why would he start now? He hasn't but his lover has a surprise for him, and he always has time for that insufferable brat. AU with a dash of Mpreg. So much for surprises...


_In honour of our esteemed Potion's Masters 50__th__ birthday I present this bit of fluffy goodness. AU with a dash of MPreg._

_Thank (or blame) mrscakeakajane for this, she reminded me of the notable birthday was coming up and this popped into my head. Still don't own anything recognizable...  
_

_

* * *

_**You Old Git**

_Good Times, Bad Times_ blared Severus Snape into wakefulness. He cursed and slammed his hand on the infernal machine that his lover had to have several times before it finally shut off. Where was that irritating twat anyway?

He managed to peel one eye open to glance at the time and groaned as he buried his head into the pillow and pulled the blankets up over his head.

10:21 was far too early for anything when he was this hung-over.

Someone was suddenly gently tugging on the blankets and Severus relented to let in the bastard into his cocoon, 'Happy Birthday,' the fiend grinned as he cuddled up to the irate dark haired potion master.

In all his 50 years he had yet to actually celebrate his birthday, and no drinking excessively the night before with his "family" didn't count, why would he start now? He asked his bed partner as much.

He shrugged and gripped Severus half hard erection firmly, 'it's a good a time as any,' He replied before he pushed Severus onto his back and proceeded to alternately blow Severus' mind and try to suck it out through his erection.

Severus collapsed against the bed panting, thankful for both the hangover potion his partner had brought him and the lust potion. He would have had a significantly longer recovery period without it.

'I know you don't much like you're birthday, Sev, but I got you something, I figured now was a good a time as any,' the slightly shorter wizard offered as he rummaged around his drawer as he lay across Severus, which only let Severus stroke his naked bottom.

When he found his treasure he was purring, 'I love you,' he managed before he hungrily kissed his long time love.

He cautiously handed Severus the small package after he pulled them both into sitting positions before giving his brat a confused look.

They had been together now for almost 10 years and not once had he offered to celebrate Severus' birthday, nor had he ever offered a birthday greeting. The sex was always fantastic and the food divine but that didn't count either.

So, with no small amount of curiosity, Severus gently tugged the emerald green ribbon from the silver package and carefully unwrapped the box. After pulling off the top of the box he could only stare at its contents in complete and utter confusion.

It was a silver rattle.

He glanced at his lover, who was blushing as he looked completely, well petrified seemed to be a good word for the look he had. Petrified expectancy.

'Why would you be-' he began to ask only to stop himself abruptly.

A rattle.

He was giving him a rattle.

Severus looked up into the emerald green eyes that had once been the bane of his existence but had since become the center of his universe.

He suddenly couldn't breathe.

'Severus?' his partner asked in concern. Severus put the box with the rattle onto the bed as he slowly began to remember how to breathe.

Suddenly Severus' hand was behind that tanned neck and pulling the younger man closer.

The other hand went to the man's bottom and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

As he devoured that delicious mouth that always seemed to taste of peanut butter, chocolate and something uniquely _His,_ he poured everything he felt for this beautiful young man into the heated kiss.

His young man, his heart, crawled onto Severus and let the man ravish him.

When they parted, neither could breathe and Severus had at some point during their snog fest, flipped them so now his soon-to-be-bonded was under him.

Severus gently kissed his way down his lover's chest and stopped just below his naval.

A hand splayed on his abdomen.

Severus looked up to see his lover's amusement, he gave a scowl that hadn't held any heat since the boy had been a seventh year.

'When did you find out?' he asked never taking his eyes from the flawless skin under his hand.

A second hand came to join Severus', 'two days ago,' he replied with a soft smile.

Severus gave his lover's abdomen a gentle kiss that was as full of love as the soul searing one he'd given the man earlier.

Severus entwined their fingers and pulled the unstained hand to him so he could kiss the knuckles.

'I adore you, Harry,' he said softly.

Harry beamed and pulled Severus up so Severus was lying on top of Harry.

'And I you, Happy birthday, you old git,' he grinned before he managed to bolt from the bed laughing madly as Severus chased his erstwhile lover around the room, naked.

* * *

_The song mentioned is by Led Zeppelin, though a ton of other artists have covered it, it was the Godsmack version that was playing when I started to write this and in my world Sev is a Zeppelin fan, despite his annoyance with alarm clocks in general. I don't know about anyone else but no matter what song is playing when mine goes off I can't turn it off fast enough..._

_Review and then vote in my new-ish poll!_


End file.
